


Half-n-Half

by IamX23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamX23/pseuds/IamX23
Summary: Most of the heros of the Shikon Jewel era have died, and along with the word’s governments, the Two Great Demon houses rule over Yōkai, spirits, and demons. Then, quirks come along.Underneath it all, half-demons remain unnoticed in the crowds of peculiar. The daughter of Sesshomarou will prove herself, and help as many people as she can in the process!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Half-n-Half

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea! Please tell me what to change and what is good! Thanks for the few people that will read this if anyone lol.

The Shikon Jewel was gone. Naraku had been defeated. They were at peace.

The years after the adventures of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Songo, Sesshomarou, and all the others had ended. They had settled down. Grown old. They had grown together too. Miroku had only eyes for Songo, Inuyasha and Kagome had settled. Shippo and Kirara, well, they stayed the same. Myoga still kept with the family.

It was wonderful while it lasted, but everything aged. Only Sesshomarou and his household, and InuYasha (and Myoga) remained. They were the children of the Great Wolf Demon after all. Inuyasha was getting old, but Sesshomarou had only gotten stronger.

Around the 1600’s the spirits formed houses once again, for their protection. The humans had gotten stronger, and the spirits had not. They formed houses under the strongest of them, for survival. In the 1980’s quirks started appearing. With that, the spirit population formally approached the governments of the world. They established their right to be known. In exchange, they had to uphold a select amount of laws, and humans had started to have a healthy fear of the spirit population once again. 

There were two great houses,The Second Wolf Demon, Sesshomarou, and the Wind Goddess, Kagura.

Kagra ruled over the yōkai, spirits, and demons in the Atlantic, North Americana, and the South Pole. She was known as the vicious lord of demons. She would not hesitate to kill those who trespassed into the sacred areas, or broke the few laws humans followed to appease yōkai in exchange for peace.

Sesshomarou ruled over the Eastern countries, the Pacific Ocean, and the North Pole. He had much more land covered in his house. There were fewer spirits in his domain, but they tended to be stronger.

The two great houses ruled in tanom to the governments of the world, as a second layer of authority. They did not interfere with wars or petty disputes, but if they met and decided to change something of the world, like take down tyrants or stoop a great amount of bloodshed, they had that authority. They rarely did use this privilege, because as immortals, not much posed a threat to them.

Sesshomarou was different than Kagura in one respect, in that he watched the humans, made sure to know all of the changes in their culture, and often, popped up once every couple years, and helped people. Human cultures feared, but trusted him.

The one thing that had not changed since the age of the Shikon Jewel, was that Half Demons, were rare, and rather taboo. The thing was however, that they were not as rare as people thought, and the existence of quirks had softened the opinions of them. If a half demon outed themselves, they would have the protection of the law, and of the houses, though they rarely ever outed themselves.

Sesshomaru had had many children over the centuries. A couple were with humans. And this is the introduction of the life of Shi-homaru, or as most know her, Hoshi Shi.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I would love to hear from y’all! Thanks for reading! Really, it means a lot.


End file.
